382nd Terran Air Wing Wiki
Welcome to the 382nd Terran Air Wing Wiki WARNING: THIS WIKI CONTAINS OUTDATED INFORMATION. THE 382ND DOES NO LONGER VOUCH FOR ANYTHING FOUND ON THIS WIKI. This is the official 382nd Terran Air Wing Wikia. The 382nd is an outfit in Planetside 2. It is the largest outfit on the Waterson Server, with over 2,000 members! To find out more, join our platoons in-game or check out our website at http://382ndterranairwing.cf/. About the 382nd With over 2,000 members, the 382nd Terran Airwing is the largest outfit on the Waterson server. Thanks to our rapid growth, this dominance shall not end soon. You can find a full 382nd platoon running almost 24/7, and the occasional second platoon on weekends. Unlike other outfits, we do not have activity requirements or anything of the like, though we do expect you to join the outfit platoon every Saturday at 7pm EST. This is only expected of you if you are on your TR character on Waterson at this time. Galaxy drops are our specialty, and so you will find us loading up in our beloved sky-whales quite often. We are known to pull the occasional ground zerg however, so do not be afraid to join if you have a kick ass prowler! Do not let the name intimidate you. Despite our "airwing" status, we do require large amounts of infantry focused players thanks to our Galaxys. That being said, if you like to fly, this is the outfit for you! Escorts in the form of Mosquitos and ground support in the form of Liberators is ALWAYS needed. Spanky Air Founded when his Mosquito was shot down on the first warpgating of a TR warpgate on the now defunct server of Jaeger, Spanky Air was the first airline on PlanetSide2. The radical success of Spanky broadcasting such slogans as "Don't be gay; take the Spanky way!" and "Free inflight food and movie!" led to the rapid upgrading of the Spankys then stock galaxy. It is this that allowed Spanky to form his first platoons. Today, Spanky Air employs 6 Galaxys that are fully upgraded, using the original Spanky airliner as their basis. Each comes standard equipped with maxed out armor, maxed out speed, dual m60 bulldogs, dual a30 walkers, maxed out fire suppression, zoom/infared on all guns (depending on the cannon), increased ammo, and of course, pimped out camos, lights, and a host of beautiful decals. Let it also be known that Spanky Air also includes powerful air support, to get you to the fight! With at least one Mosquito per Galaxy and a Liberator tossed in for extra punch, it is not unknown to see an entire swarm escorting the entire Airline! Trying to fly with Spanky Air? Think you have what it takes? See our indepth guides, detailing how best to suit up. If you are interested in joining Spanky Air, pay special attention to our air guides, that will guide you through the rigors of upgrading your choosen bird. Fly Spanky Air! Category:Browse Category:About